


The Same (Or Not)

by Gia_XY



Category: Aegis Orta (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanon, Flash Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: "Angels must not have their own preferences." That was what the rules said.The question is …can they?
Relationships: Raphael | Nel Hativa/Valac | Val Gregory
Kudos: 9





	The Same (Or Not)

"Angels must not have their own preferences." That was what the rules said.

The question is …  _ can they? _

"You did have it, right? I realized something was different with you when we met earlier."

Raphael was staring at Lucifer who was smiling meaningfully at him, as if he were sure Raphael silently stole some food from the fridge.

"We can have it, you know well. We must not follow it though."

Lucifer laughed a little as he heard Raphael’s answer, then sneered.

"No, I mean, not the preferences. You have attraction for a specific person. Angels have to love all the living beings equally, right?"

Raphael went into silence again. He felt like he should not answer that. Somehow, Lucifer was being super annoying by forcing that topic on him.

"If you’re not answering, I will assume that as a yes. If it’s Eva, worry not, I—"

"It is not her. I am not feeling anything you said earlier." Raphael cut, answering calmly.

Lucifer's smile disappeared.

"You’re lying. You do have something. It’s not the sorcerers, I know. Must be Marc, Mammon, the servants or—no, I don’t think it's him."

Raphael took a glance on Lucifer, then sighed.

"It is not that them, and not anyone else. I am off to take care of Michael then."

"Hmmm …. Yeah, whatever. If Michael is with  _ him _ , I hope you leave something for me."

Raphael was staring as Lucifer. Lucifer was staring back. They were both not smiling. Right on that time, Raphael finally knew why Lucifer was asking him all those questions earlier. He did realize, but now he was sure: Lucifer must be bothered.

Raphael knew his partner in crime right there had some preferences. Lucifer did like animals, he said so when other angels would not say it aloud and hold it all to themselves. Raphael also knows some people who stole Lucifer’s attention.

Preferences, huh? Sounds like stupid things. Why did Lucifer think Raphael would hold into the urge to have a preference?

Raphael did not care about Val Gregory at all, and he would not. Doing soul dive to the boy did not change anything in his head—or heart. He did soul dive several times before and doing it to Val made no difference.

Val Gregory was a demon, a living being, and might be his enemy for now. No less or more. Raphael was not Lucifer who would blurt out what he liked or hated easily. After all, Raphael was still an angel.

But … it might be the time itself who would tell him the real answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some months ago—or, let's just say _last year_. Tehe. I was kinda hesitating to publish because this is so short, but anyway, here I am. I hope some people will enjoy this, haha. I was super thirsty of this ship that time, and I think I became kinda thirsty again since they look like exes, which the one try to get away from the other, but the other just keep finding a way to be near them.


End file.
